Emotions in Rhythm
by Flaesy Kujyou
Summary: ada kesedihan, dan juga kemarahan dalam irama permainan vionist itu. Bagaimanakah jadinya jika Vionist itu jatuh cinta pada murid yang harus dia latih? Apakah emosi dlm permainan biolanya akan tetap sama? #summary gaje plus hancur# . Fic pertama Flaesy di Fandom ini, RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

Minna... Flaesy bawa Fic baru lagi~ *dilempar sendal* (readers : Fic yang lain blom selesai, malah bikin Fic baru!)

hehehe XD , Flaesy bikin Fic ini karena ada yang ngerequest ^-^ . request dari **Kak Desi Kristianti**

ini juga pertama kalinya Flaesy bikin Fic di Fandom ini dan Flaesy sebenernya nggak tau tentang chara di fandom ini karena belm pernah nonton maupun baca anime/manganya. tapi untunglah ada mbah google (?) yang mau bantu Flaesy, hehehe XD

moga aja Fic ini dapat menghibur para readers, karena Fic ini gajenya nggak ketulungan TTATT

judul sama isi gaje abis TTATT

baiklah.. langsung saja! chap 1 Emotions in Rhythm~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure

**Story:** Emotions in Rhythm © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Pair :** Len X Hino

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~Emotions in Rhythm ~**

"Bagaimana konsermu di Australia?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya, yang tak lain bernama Hiroto Kanazawa. Hiroto merupakan seorang komposer, mantan pemain biola, dan juga seorang guru di Seiso Academy.

Seiso Academy merupakan Academy musik terkenal karena murid lulusan dari Seiso Academy banyak yang terjun ke dunia seni musik, contohnya menjadi Vionist terkenal, Pianist, dan lain-lain.

Salah satunya adalah laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapan Hiroto. Len Tsukimori. Vionist terkenal dengan usia yang terbilang muda, yaitu 22 tahun.

Len lulus dari Seiso Academy pada umur 19 tahun. Cepat? Tentu saja. karena Len sangatlah berbakat dan merupakan murid brilian Hiroto.

Ketika orang tua Len, yang merupakan sahabat Hiroto membawa Len yang berumur 6 tahun kepada Hiroto. Hiroto langsung tahu bahwa Len sangat berbakat. Karena anak sekecil itu sudah bisa memainkan biola yang kebesaran dengan teknik yang sempurna dan juga permainan yang mempesona.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hiroto langsung menerima Len sebagai murid khususnya. Lalu, Len dimasukkan kedalam Seiso Academy dan mendapatkan bimbingan khusus.

Ketika lulus, Len mengikuti konser dengan berbagai orkestra terkenal dan juga melakukan konser solo di luar negeri.

"Biasa saja," ucap Len datar. "Bolehkan aku menggunakan ruangan itu, sensei?"

Hiroto tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ruangan itu selalu terbuka untukmu,"

Ruangan yang dimaksud adalah ruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh Len untuk latihan selama dia sekolah di Academy ini. Kini ruangan itu menjadi ruangan khusus yang disediakan Academy untuk Len, karena setiap kali Len kembali ke Academy, dia selalu beristirahat dan memainkan beberapa nada disana untuk melepaskan diri dari kesibukannya.

Kenapa Len kembali ke Academy? Itu karena Hiroto mengajukan permintaan khusus kepada Len. Permintaannya adalah setiap tahun, Len harus melatih murid pemain biola yang berbakat.

Tetapi sebelumnya akan diadakan audisi untuk memilih 1 orang murid berbakat dan jurinya adalah Len sendiri.

"Aku akan pergi kesana untuk latihan," ucap Len dengan dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

Len berjalan dalam diam di lorong paling sepi yang merupakan lorong tempat ruangan khusus tersebut berada.

Len sampai di ruangan khususnya. Ruangan besar dengan jendela kaca disemua sisinya. Sinar matahari yang sedikit redup karena diluar pepohonan rimbun mengelilingi ruangan itu.

Len berdiri di tengah ruangan dan langsung membuka kotak biolanya. Dia menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Lalu, mulai memainkan biolanya dengan nada yang terlintas dibenaknya.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah tengah berjalan sambil bergumam senang karena sebentar lagi dia akan menuntut ilmu di Seiso Academy yang terkenal akan murid lulusannya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga senang karena pada akhirnya dia bisa bersama orang yang disukainya selama bersekolah di Academy.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah alunan biola indah dan begitu profesional yang terdengar dari lorong sepi. Alunan biola itu dimainkan dengan sangat ahli disetiap gesekkan nadanya. Membawa perasaan kedalam naik turunnya gesekkan nada.

'Sungguh menakjubkan! Siapapun yang memainkannya pasti orang tersebut sangat brilian,' pikir perempuan itu dalam benaknya.

Perempuan itu, yang tak lain bernama Kahoko Hino berjalan mengikuti asal suara alunan biola itu.

Kahoko berjalan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk karena alunan biola itu penuh dengan emosi. Ada kepedihan, kesakitan, dan kemarahan. Emosi-emosi itu disatukan dengan indahnya dalam alunan biola.

Kahoko melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, seharusnya dia tidak boleh berjalan sendirian sampai sejauh ini. Tapi alunan biola itu seperti menariknya dan tak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, sebelum alunan itu berhenti.

Alunan itu terus menariknya sampai Hino menyadari bahwa kawasan yang sedang dia masuki adalah kawasan terlarang bagi murid-murid. Karena di kawasan itu ada sebuah ruangan khusus yang disediakan Academy untuk seorang alumni yang menjadi seorang Vionist terkenal pada usia muda, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.

Kahoko terus berjalan dengan hati-hati, hingga akhirnya dia sampai disebuah pintu. Di dalam ruangan itulah alunan indah berasal.

Tanpa sadar, Kahoko sudah berada diambang pintu ruangan dan terpaku akan apa yang dia lihat di dalam ruangan itu.

Sang pemain biola beberapa saat tidak menyadari keberadaan Kahoko. Tapi lama kelamaan pemain biola itu menyadarinya dan mulai menghentikan alunan biolanya. Kahoko mengerutkan dahinya karena alunan indah itu hilang.

"Mainkan lagi," pinta Kahoko tanpa sadar. Alunan itu sudah membuat Kahoko ketagihan.

Sang pemain biola menatap kesal ke arah Kahoko dan mulai berbicara dengan nada yang ketus dan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tak tahu ini adalah kawasan terlarang?"

Kahoko terkejut karena nada suara pemain biola itu tidak bersahabat.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>pendek? iya, hehe XD Flaesy hanya bisa bikin segini dulu.. mungkin chap 2 akan lebih panjang, eh ralat agak panjangan.. hehe XD<p>

Flaesy mohon reviewnya ya, kalo ingin Fic ini tetap berlanjut ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yo.. Yo.. Yo.. kembali lagi dengan author gaje ini#plak .. hehehe XD

Disini ada buanyaaakkk keanehan dan keOOCan para chara la corda d'oro . Flaesy seneng bikin chara OOC .. hehehe XD

gomenna.. klo disini gaje abis TTATT .. authornya aja gaje apalagi ficnya#plak ..

oke langsung saja.. chap 2 Emotions in Rhythm~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure

**Story:** Emotions in Rhythm © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Pair :** Len X Hino

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~Emotions in Rhythm ~**

Len meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kahoko yang masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

'Anak kecil,' pikir Len saat melihat Kahoko.

Jika diperhatikan, Kahoko memang seperti anak kecil dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu. setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira Hino masih berumur 14 atau 15 tahun.

"Hei! Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Len dingin dan sedikit ketus.

Kahoko tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, vionist yang biasanya hanya bisa dia lihat di televisi berada dihadapannya. 'Di-dia? Len Tsukimori!' pikir Kahoko terkejut.

Kahoko tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Len karena sekarang yang ada dibenak Kahoko hanyalah betapa beruntungnya dia bisa bertemu dan mendengarkan langsung permainan biola vionist terkenal yang biasanya hanya bisa dia lihat di televisi. Ryoutaro pasti akan terkejut jika mendengar keberuntungan Kahoko ini.

Len menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau tersesat?" Len mencoba untuk meredakan kekesalannya karena dia melihat tatapan terkejut anak perempuan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya sedang mendengarkan alunan biolamu!" ucap Kahoko senang.

Len bisa melihat kebahagiaan dimata Kahoko saat dia mengatakan itu. "Kau sungguh menakjubkan! Tapi—" Kahoko menghentikan perkataannya.

Len mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi?"

Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak!" ujar Kahoko sambil tersenyum.

Len hanya menatap datar kearah Kahoko. 'Anak kecil ini mempermainkanku,' pikir Len.

"Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Len lagi. "Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan mengikuti jalan masukmu tadi,"

Sebelah alis Kahoko terangkat saat Len mengatakan itu. Bukankah Hino tadi sudah mengatakan dia tidak tersesat? Apakah Len mengira Hino adalah anak perempuan yang tersesat dan butuh bantuan?.

"Maaf ya Tuan! Aku tidak tersesat! Dan perlu Tuan tau, aku bukan anak kecil!" ujar Kahoko kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Umurku sudah 18 tahun sekarang!"

Kahoko pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan juga Len dengan tatapan anehnya.

'18 tahun?' pikir Len tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau Kahoko?" tanya laki-laki berambut hijau rumput pada Kahoko. "Apakah kau sedang menjelajahi Academy ini?"

Pipi Kahoko langsung memerah saat laki-laki itu berada dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu bernama Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, sahabat Kahoko sedari kecil. Ryoutaro selalu menganggap Kahoko sebagai adiknya, tetapi Kahoko mengharapkan hal lebih dari seorang adik ataupun sahabat.

"Aku bertemu dengan Len tadi," ujar Kahoko.

Ryoutaro menatap Kahoko tak percaya. "Kau bertemu dengannya? Si Len? Len Tsukimori? Dimana?"

"Dia sedang berlatih diruangannya. Tapi latihannya terhenti karena aku tiba-tiba berada disana," ucap Kahoko sambil menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Kahoko," ucap Ryoutaro. "Hmn.. aku bisa bertemu dengannya jika aku bisa menjadi murid khusus yang akan diajari olehnya," gumam Ryoutaro.

Kahoko hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar gumaman Ryoutaro.

"Yah.. nanti kita masih bisa bertemu dengannya! Kita kan sudah memasukkan formulir audisinya," ujar Ryoutaro.

Ya. setiap setahun sekali, di Seiso Academy akan diadakan sebuah audisi untuk mencari murid berbakat yang akan dilatih khusus oleh Len Tsukimori. Dengan syarat usia minimal 18 tahun dan maksimal 20 tahun.

"Ha? Kita?" tanya Kahoko tak percaya.

Ryoutaro mengangguk. "Yup! Kita. Karena aku sudah memasukkan formulir atas namamu juga,"

Kahoko hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ini berarti akan menjadi kesempatan pertama Kahoko untuk mengikuti audisi ini. Sedangkan Ryoutaro yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Hino akan mencoba keberuntungan terakhirnya. karena umurnya sudah 20 tahun dan sebentar lagi dia akan lulus.

Ryoutaro sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti audisi ini karena dia adalah penggemar berat Len. Sebenarnya pada mulanya Ryoutaro bermain piano. Permainannya sudah diasah sejak kecil oleh ayahnya, tetapi karena tanpa sengaja mendengarkan permainan biola Len yang begitu mempesona dan indah. Ryoutaro mencoba untuk memainkan biola. Yah bisa dibilang Len adalah motivasinya.

Sedangkan Kahoko. Dia pada mulanya tidak tetap dalam memainkan musik. Kadang memainkan piano, kadang biola, dll. Maka dari itu permainannya masih perlu diasah lagi. Kenapa Kahoko sekarang memilih untuk fokus pada biola? Itu karena Ryoutaro sekarang memainkan biola, Kahoko berpikir jika dia memainkan biola juga, mungkin dia akan semakin dekat dengan Ryoutaro. Ryoutaro adalah motivasinya.

.

.

.

Len pulang ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya dia disuruh kembali kerumah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga karena sebelumnya Len menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri. Tapi karena Ibunya yang sedang mengejar-ngejarnya untuk menikah, akhirnya Len memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya dari pada ke rumah.

Sudah cukup tak mengenakan saat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa bakatnya adalah turunan dari orang tua. Sekarang Ibunya malah membuatnya tambah pusing karena menjodohkannya dengan gadis-gadis yang belum dikenalnya.

Len duduk disofanya, dasi yang tadinya terpasang rapi melingkari lehernya sudah terlepas.

"Besok adalah hari audisinya," gumam Len.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat tentang anak perempu—ralat, perempuan yang tadi dia kira anak kecil. "Jika dia bukan anak perempuan yang tersesat, berarti dia adalah salah satu murid Seiso Academy. Apakah besok aku akan bertemu dengannya di tempat audisi?" gumam Len dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat Kahoko!" seru Ryoutaro yang sudah berlari mendahului Kahoko.

Kahoko terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Ryoutaro yang berada didepannya. "Ryoutaro! Tunggu aku!" seru Kahoko.

"Cepatlah Kahoko! Nanti kita terlambat," seru Ryoutaro tanpa memperlambat laju larinya.

Kahoko hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Memang siapa yang terlambat menjemput Kahoko dan membuat mereka harus berlari agar tidak terlambat? Jawabnnya adalah Ryoutaro.

Ryoutaro terlambat menjemput Kahoko dan sekarang Kahoko malah ditinggalkannya.

Untung saja mereka tidak mendapatkan nomor peserta awal jadi tidak masalah jika mereka datang saat audisi sudah berlangsung.

Dan benar saja saat mereka memasuki ruang audisi. Peserta dengan nomor awal sudah mulai memperlihatkan bakat mereka dalam permainan biola.

Rasa lelah Kahoko langsung hilang saat mendengarkan alunan biola yang dimainkan para peserta. Alunannya begitu indah, tapi tak seindah alunan biola yang kemarin dia dengar. "Menakjubkan," gumam Kahoko.

Begitu banyak peserta yang ada diruangan itu. jumlahnya adalah 200 orang dan permainan mereka sungguh mengagumkan. Walau hanya diberi waktu 5 menit untuk memperdengarkan alunan biola mereka, mereka masih bisa memberikan kesan indah dalam permainannya.

"Mereka hebat," gumam Kahoko lagi.

Dan kali ini Ryoutaro mendengar gumaman Kahoko. Ryoutaro tersenyum, "Sekarang kita harus berusaha agar lebih hebat dari mereka!" ujar Ryoutaro sambil mengelus kepala Kahoko dengan pelan.

Kahoko mengangguk dengan semangat.

Dipanggung. Mata Len tiba-tiba melihat sosok anak perempuan yang kemarin, kemudian senyuman kecil pun muncul. "Ternyata dia mengikuti audisi ini,"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

**desi** : hehe XD sama-sama kak.. Arigatou ne :D . mohon reviewnya lagi ~

**koko** : Ini sudah lanjut koko-chan :D .. arigatou sudah mereview dan mohon reviewnya ne~

**Chanomile** : hei dikau yang ngereview#ditendang XD ... arigatou reviewnya ne ^^ . mohon reviewnya~

**chi** : oke XD Flaesy lanjut terus *dorong gerobak* #plak . hehe XD . mohon reviewnya ne~

**jeesy** : hehe.. arigatou jeesy-chan XD . gomenna Flaesy nggak bisa update kilat (_ _) dan teruslah penasaran#dilempar sendal# XD . mohon reviewnya~

**Resy Sagitarius** : hehe XD .. arigatou sudah mereview Resy-chan :D . mohon reviewnya ne~

**chi** : satu kata buat chi-chan.. 'Arigatou' :D . Flaesy akan terus lanjut XD , walau updatenya agak lama#plak :D .. mohon review lagi~

**ririsakura** : hehehe XD , Flaesy baru aja dateng ke fandom ini :D , arigatou ne sudah mau mereview fic gaje Flaesy XD .. mohon reviewnya~

**Guest** : Arigatou sudah mau mereview fic pertama Flaesy di fandom ini XD . Iya ada apa? :D . mohon reviewnya ne~

* * *

><p>Flaesy : *pundung* patah hati itu menyakitkan TTATT hiks..*ngelantur*<p>

Hino : abaikan author gaje yang lagi patah hati itu *nunjuk Flaesy*

Flaesy : hiks... TT-TT

Hino : baiklah.. karena author gaje itu lagi meratapi nasibnya. aku disini menggantikan dirinya untuk mengatakan, mohon reviewnya ne minna~*senyum bisnis*

Flaesy : hiks.. aku patah hati *meluk Len*

Len : eh?

Hino : menyingkir kau dari Len! *nendang Flaesy*

Flaesy : hiks.. Flaesy tunggu reviewnya minna~


	3. Chapter 3

Minna... ^0^)/ Flaesy kembali ne... ada yg kangen kah?#plak

Gomenne.. Flaesy lamaaaaa banget updatenya T-T

tapi yang penting Flaesy update lagi , hehe xD

Langsung saja, chap 3 Emotions in Rhythm ~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure

**Story:** Emotions in Rhythm © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Pair :** Len X Hino

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~Emotions in Rhythm ~**

Kahoko dan Ryoutaro masih menunggu giliran mereka. Mereka cukup tegang karena peserta lainnya mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mereka dalam audisi ini.

Ryoutaro sangat bersemangat saat menunggu gilirannya. Sedangkan Kahoko sedari tadi sedikit gelisah karena dia merasa ada sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan dirinya, dia tahu itu aneh karena semuanya sedang fokus pada permainan para peserta dan mana mungkin ada yang memperhatikan Kahoko.

Tapi tidak untuk sepasang mata yang sedari tadi tidak fokus dalam penilaian untuk para peserta. Si pemilik mata itu adalah Len. Len sedari tadi memperhatikan Kahoko yang duduk disebelah Ryoutaro, Kahoko terlihat begitu gelisah. 'Apakah dia gelisah karena audisi ini?' pikir Len.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Len?" tanya Hiroto tiba-tiba.

Dan itu membuat Len sedikit terkejut. "Hmn.. lumayan," ucapnya datar.

Hiroto hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Len. Len memang selalu begitu, dia tidak pernah menjawab dengan kata selain 'Lumayan'.

Kini giliran Ryoutaro untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya dalam bermain biola pada Len. "Doakan aku," ujar Ryoutaro pada Kahoko.

Kahoko mengangguk. "Tentu,"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Kahoko, Ryoutaro pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung. Dan dia mulai memainkan irama biolanya dengan indah di depan Len.

Tatapan Len tetap sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Tatapannya seperti mengatakan dia tidak terkesan dengan irama yang dimainkan oleh peserta.

Berbeda dengan tatapan Kahoko. Tatapan Kahoko begitu menggambarkan bahwa dirinya sangat kagum akan irama permainan Ryoutaro. Dan Len melihat tatapan Kahoko yang tertuju pada Ryoutaro. 'Sepertinya perempuan itu menyukai laki-laki yang bernama Ryoutaro ini,' pikir Len sambil menatap Ryoutaro.

Setelah Ryoutaro menyelesaikan permainannya, Ryoutaro langsung turun dari panggung sambil menatap Kahoko yang sedang memperlihatkan kedua ibu jarinya. Seperti mengatakan permainan Ryoutaro sangatlah bagus.

Ryoutaro tersenyum. "Sekarang giliranmu, berjuanglah!" ujar Ryoutaro.

Kahoko mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja,"

Saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kahoko langsung berjalan menuju panggung dan sebelum memulai permainannya, dia sempat menatap Len yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

Kahoko menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Lalu dengan santainya dia mainkan irama yang begitu indah.

Awalnya tatapan Len sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian tatapannya berubah seperti ada keterkejutan disana.

'Bukankah ini irama permainan yang cukup sulit untuk dimainkan?' pikir Len. Len menatap Kahoko yang sedang konsentari dalam permainannya. 'Iramanya memang cukup indah, tapi jika diasah sedikit lagi permainanya pasti akan bagus dan iramanya akan sangat indah,' pikir Len lagi.

Len berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan dia langsung mengambil biolanya. Len mendengarkan iramanya sebentar, lalu dengan santainya dia mengikuti irama yang sedang dimainkan oleh Kahoko.

Kahoko terkejut saat mendengar irama biola yang bukan dari biola yang sedang dia mainkan dan dia semakin terkejut lagi saat mengetahui irama itu berasal dari Len yang juga sedang memainkan irama biola yang sama dengannya.

"Fokus dalam permainanmu," bisik Len. Kahoko pun fokus kembali dalam permainannya.

Para peserta yang masih menunggu giliran mereka pun terpana saat melihat permainan duet antara Kahoko dan Len. Mereka sangatlah mempesona saat berduet bersama.

Ryoutaro yang melihat itu pun sangat kagum akan permainan Kahoko. Kagum karena Kahoko bisa membuat Len memainkan biolanya.

Saat Kahoko turun dari panggung, para peserta lain langsung memberi selamat pada Kahoko. Walau Kahoko belum dinyatakan berhasil kebabak selanjutnya, tapi para peserta lain sudah yakin Kahoko akan berhasil.

"Kau hebat Kahoko!" ujar Ryoutaro saat Kahoko sudah berada dihadapannya.

Kahoko hanya bisa tersenyum saat Ryoutaro memujinya seperti itu. walau dia dipuji, tapi dia masih memikirkan kenapa Len tiba-tiba mengikuti irama yang sedang dia mainkan.

Kahoko pun menatap kearah panggung. Ketempat Len berada, tapi kini Len sedang berbicara dengan Hiroto.

"Kau menyukai permainan peserta yang bernama Kahoko itu ya?" tanya Hiroto saat Len baru saja duduk kembali.

Len menatap Hiroto. "Sepertinya begitu, sensei tau kan. Irama yang tadi seharusnya susah untuk dimainkan, tapi dia dengan mudah memainkannya dan dapat menghasilkan irama yang indah. Dan aku pikir dia itu seperti aku, butuh diasah ditangan yang benar," ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

Hiroto mengangguk mengerti dengan senyuman yang masih terpajang diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari audisi, Ryoutaro mengajak Kahoko untuk pergi kesebuah cafe untuk merayakan keberhasilan Kahoko. Tapi Kahoko bersih keras mengatakan itu belum pasti karena pengumuman untuk lolos kebabak 20 besar akan diumumkan 3 hari lagi.

Bukan Ryoutaro namanya kalau tidak bisa memaksa Kahoko dan jadilah mereka berdua merayakan keberhasilan yang entah benar terjadi atau tidak, disebuah cafe langganan Ryoutaro.

Di cafe, mereka hanya mengobrol dan sesekali Ryoutaro melemparkan sebuah lelucon yang langsung membuat Kahoko tertawa.

Tapi obrolan mereka terhenti karena ada seorang perempuan yang dulunya adalah teman sekelas Ryoutaro saat Ryoutaro masih memaikan Piano. "Hai, Ryotaro," sapa perempuan itu.

Ryoutaro sedikit terkejut saat melihat perempuan itu. "Oh.. he.. hai Manami," sapa balik Ryoutaro sedikit gugup.

Perempuan yang bernama Manami Mori itu tersenyum pada Ryoutaro. "Oh iya, kenalkan dia sahabatku. Kahoko Hino," ucap Ryoutaro sambil memperkenalkan Kahoko pada Manami.

Kahoko tersenyum. "Kahoko Hino, salam kenal," ujar Kahoko sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Manami pun menyambut tangan Kahoko. "Salam kenal Kahoko, aku Manami Mori teman sekelas Ryoutaro dulu," ujar Manami sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Ryoutaro setelah menyelesaikan sesi perkenalan tadi.

"Ya, aku sendiri. Sekedar meminum secangkir cappucino," ucap Manami.

Ryoutaro mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kau gabung bersama kami?"

"Oh, tentu," ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kahoko.

Ryoutaro pun asyik mengobrol bersama Manami dan melupakan bahwa disana ada Kahoko. Kahoko menyadari Ryoutaro memiliki perasaan lebih pada Manami, terlihat dari sorot mata Ryoutaro yang begitu teduh dan senang.

Ada rasa cemburu yang muncul dihati Kahoko. Tapi Kahoko hanya bisa meredakan rasa cemburu itu karena dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Ryoutaro.

Dia hanyalah seorang sahabat yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri. Kahoko hanya bisa tersenyum masam, 'Hanya sahabat,' pikirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

**dci : **Arigatou ne.. sudh mau mereview ^^ . review lagi ne ^w^

**krist :** wah sampai penasaran begitu ya? haha XD Arigatou ne.. Flaesy usahakan update terus tapi nggak bisa kilat ne T-T . review lagi ya..

**desi : **Himitsu~ masih rahasia kak :3 , lihat saja nanti#modus . haha XD review lagi kak ..

**Resy Sagitarius : **Yup.. gaje terus tetap semangat#plak . hehe XD , review lagi ne

**Chanomile : **daku sangat berterimakasih karena dikau mau memfav fic ini*terharu. haha XD , Flaesy ditendang sama kucing tetangga(?). review lagi ne..

**ririsakura : **Siiip.. Flaesy usahakan semua akan update, tapi kalau ada ide ne -w- . hehe XD , review lagi ne

**cicie : **oke.. lanjut terus ne.. XD . review lagi.

**Lyn Kuromuno : **Gomenne.. kalo kemarin kependekan dan sekarng juga ne T-T . Flaesy nggak tau mau panjangin dimananya T-T#plak . review lagi ne ..

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX : **Flaesy nggak tau kalau Hino itu nama marganya, hehe XD . tapi Flaesy udah ganti kok *nyengir gaje* . review lagi ne...

* * *

><p>Baiklah hanya segini saja dulu XD .. Flaesy bingung..<p>

Oiya Flaesy nggak bisa update kilat ne.. karena ide munculnya jarang banget sekrng -w- . sepertinya ide lagi mampir kerumah tetangga dan lupa dateng ke otak Flaesy#plak . hehe XD

oke.. Flaesy mohon reviewnya ya XD .

jaa... :D


End file.
